


Shadow Chase

by BakaThief



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Doujinshi, Fan Comics, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaThief/pseuds/BakaThief
Summary: What to do when your Shadow runs off?





	1. Between Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this little doujin out! I actually started this 2012 on DeviantArt and some time ago I found out you can post pictures on here so I thought why not. Since the story started so long ago the art style in the beginning is... not as good as now (compare to the cover?), but it gets better, I promise. I've uplaoded 23 chapters on DA so far and will try to upload all pages here with time as well. Thank you for dropping by and have a lovely day! <3

Read from right to left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32450737307/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46477459245/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40426923843/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40426924633/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46669317914/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33516442918/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40426926323/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46477461175/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46477459375/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40426924213/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40426925883/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46477460435/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40426925333/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46477459825/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Being Incomplete

Read from Right to Left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33525338238/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32459328337/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32459323127/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32459322197/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32459319957/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32459318527/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40435574163/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40435573623/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40435573073/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40435571563/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40435570283/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40435566533/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40435569973/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40435569593/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33525339218/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the art gets better, this is from 2012 okay


	3. The Unexpected Client

Read from Right to Left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47393882732/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480876673/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47393882342/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480876463/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47446720531/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47393882142/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47393881072/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480876153/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47393881872/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480875833/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47393881672/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480875463/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480875233/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47446720651/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. The Shadow Takes the Stage

Read from Right to Left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32505062767/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32505064047/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480946493/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33570717508/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480946123/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32505063567/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480945913/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47393942172/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480945683/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47393941882/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480945523/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47393941722/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40480945253/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47393941582/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Turn About Shadow Chase

Read from Right to Left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46531563775/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723786304/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33570760598/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723786104/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33570760418/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723785894/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723785734/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33570760138/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723785504/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723785464/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723785404/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723785314/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723785224/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723785144/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723785054/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46723784904/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. Another Gamble

Read from Right to Left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33615853418/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46769066224/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33615853648/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46769066064/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33615854968/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33615854848/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33615854728/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33615854528/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33615854378/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33615854238/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33615854028/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33615853918/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. Dangerous Game

Read from Right to Left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46591845245/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47454546112/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46591846625/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47454545862/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46591846405/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47454545632/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46591846155/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46591845405/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46783531144/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47454545392/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47454545292/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46591845685/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47454545022/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46783531314/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	8. Confrontation with the Unknown

Read from Right to Left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47541773591/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33665008428/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47541775141/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33665008018/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47541774911/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46626340975/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40575754763/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47541774711/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46626340885/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47541774461/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40575755073/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47541774241/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40575755003/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47541774081/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40575754883/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	9. Confusion and Frustration

Read from Right to Left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46918806604/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33765462118/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47642871361/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33765461888/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33765460968/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47642871051/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33765461558/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47642870741/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33765461248/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33765461128/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33765461028/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. Can I have some change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!

Read from right to left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47614559062/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47614560742/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47667413211/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47614560412/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47667412901/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47667412011/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47614560082/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47667412581/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47614559702/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47667412211/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47614559432/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. Conflict of Mind

Read from Right to Left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794460985/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40744169313/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794463295/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40744169203/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794463075/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47710605501/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794462895/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794461375/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794461215/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794473245/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794462585/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794462465/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794462255/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794462135/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47710605081/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794461935/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794461065/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794461835/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47710604931/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794461615/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46794461505/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	12. What is right?

Read from Right to Left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47771740951/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32828200797/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46855397645/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32828200637/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46855396975/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32828200357/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47771742671/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32828200097/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47771742361/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32828199747/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47771742091/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32828199387/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47771741471/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Shin-chan!


	13. One truth remains

Read from Right to left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47819534371/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32875660147/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33942182138/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32875659517/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46903128575/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33942181988/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32875659197/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40852997113/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47819535721/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40852996863/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47819535391/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40852996573/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47819535231/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40852996363/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47819535071/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40852996203/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32875657357/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40852995943/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46903129835/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40852995803/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32875656897/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47819534631/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/32875656647/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47819534501/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/33942182428/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	14. Fastpass please!

Read from Right to Left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958267415/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958269365/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958269025/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40908025093/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958268945/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958268805/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958268685/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958268535/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958268395/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958268295/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958268215/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47822242042/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958268045/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47822242002/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958267885/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/40908025233/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/46958267635/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the different kind of theme park chapter


	15. He had it coming

Read from Right to left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47923483993/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47923486576/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47923486426/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47923486326/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47923486002/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47923485877/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47923485732/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47923485667/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47923484238/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47923485621/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47923485546/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	16. Contact

Read from Right to left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967358478/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967403546/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967347092/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967364018/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967345937/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967341072/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967345672/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967401541/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967403886/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967400321/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967360478/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967342562/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967342442/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967360128/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967419336/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967342187/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967342022/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967341592/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967359243/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/47967397021/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	17. Adjusting

Read from right to left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012613131/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012627498/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012613061/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012612991/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012612926/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012699967/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012627078/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012626993/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012626918/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012612311/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012699402/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48012612076/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	18. Tagging along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Kaito! <3 also, probably next update in two weeks!

Read from Right to left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103163296/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103219568/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103163586/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103168156/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103280492/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103167071/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103166926/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103166281/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103278637/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103165186/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103216368/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103216253/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103216113/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103277932/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103214513/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103277697/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103215683/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103277467/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103215513/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103215428/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103164011/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103215158/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103276792/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48103163671/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	19. Trouble Party

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203602431/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203605786/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203605671/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203651937/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203651787/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203651652/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203605051/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203651382/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203604766/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203604666/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203651042/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203650687/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203650552/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203603841/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203649207/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203603691/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203603546/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203649922/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203603291/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48203603141/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still exam season, next update in two weeks! thanks for reading!


	20. New Plan?

Read from Right to left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335387682/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335242491/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335242371/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335242266/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335388502/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335242011/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335388337/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335388242/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335241716/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335241611/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335388047/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335387947/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335387877/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335387807/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48335241306/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wanted to have them a toilet meeting


	21. Start the show

Read from Right to left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379109016/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379256622/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379110996/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379256472/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379256327/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379256117/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379109636/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379109396/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379256022/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379255867/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379255742/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379110186/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379255457/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379255307/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379255112/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379106416/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams have been passed, now it's time for internships. I'll have more time in the evenings now though, after my internships, so I'll try to make some extra money for my upcoming vacation. :)


	22. The real joker

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432877197/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432734716/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432880782/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432734366/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432732181/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432877482/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432877322/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432880372/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432733106/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432733001/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432732801/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432878982/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432732456/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432878667/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432878252/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48432877847/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379106416/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	23. Get a grip

Read from Right to left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48494849176/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48495019192/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48495019122/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48494850586/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48495018832/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48494850311/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48494850211/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48495018507/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48495017922/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48494849466/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48495017707/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48495018412/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48494849856/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48495017562/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48495018197/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48494849706/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48495018007/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379106416/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be uploaded in around 2 months? We caught up to my deviantart uploads, and once chapter 24 is uploaded completely there it'll be up here as well. Afterwards the updates will take around 4 months, since I usually just upload one page a week on deviantart. Not because I don't draw enough but because my major is time-consuming, to say the least. I'll see if I upload some smaller comics here instead as a new "fanfiction", which will be more like one-shots, if anything. Thank you for reading and leaving your thoughts! IF you want to support me more feel free to commission me or treat me to some Ko-Fi. ;) Have a great weekend!


	24. Unfamiliar Territory

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879566927/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48878841648/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48878841503/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48878841383/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879371796/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48878841203/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879372486/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879567287/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879567912/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48878842628/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879373556/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879373646/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48878843383/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879373991/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48878843778/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48878843683/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879569412/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879374636/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879569997/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879375256/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879570297/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879570187/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879570482/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879388291/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjyoed this chapter and that their "talk" was... good enough. I put a lot of effort into this chapter since I really wanted to get both of them right in-character. Also the expressions were lots of fun. Thank you for reading and particularly to those who leave their thoughts! I love reading them! Always trying to improve so let me know what could be better AND commissions are open so feel free to check those out!   
> Next update in 4 months or so but weekly updates will resume on DeviantArt.


End file.
